


Oh Fuck

by WhimsyAndMalice



Series: ZITTENS [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: Dolores is so set on her revenge that she makes costly mistakes.
Series: ZITTENS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797385
Kudos: 2





	Oh Fuck

Dolores spent weeks enchanting special boxes that would allow her to transport her creations but she was finally done. She had finished and was almost done loading the creatures in when a drop of sweat fell from her brow and erased just enough of the runes on the floor that they became inoperable. She didn’t notice what had happened until she stepped outside of the circle to lower the last creature into its box and it went from fast asleep to wide awake. Dolores dropped the creature that she had been holding, sprung back and grabbed her wand, terrified of how the creature would react now that the wards were down. The creature uncurled itself, stretched and yawned, revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and dagger like claws. Dolores stared in spite of her fear, they really were magnificent creatures. She had to admit that it really was cute, the way that its little ears were twitching and the way that its adorable yellow eyes stared sleepily made her edge closer to it, the desire to pet the thing overriding her better sense. She got as close as she dared and reached out her pale hand. Just as she did that, a feeling of doom settled over her. She looked up to see another one of the creatures inches away from her with its teeth bared, it was then that she realised her mistake. The creature pounced, only giving Dolores time to utter two last words. “Oh fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, all of the Zittens universe stories are solidly the fault of the darling Frumpologist.


End file.
